Mío
by Matuk
Summary: House le propone, es decir, le exige a su mejor amigo un acuerdo diseñado para satisfacerlo exclusivamente a él. Impensable, narcisista y, sí, también un poco inhumano. House/Wilson.


_House le propone, es decir, le exige a su mejor amigo un acuerdo (diseñado para satisfacerlo exclusivamente a él) impensable, narcisista y, sí, también un poco inhumano. House/Wilson._

**N/A:** Esto es algo así como la continuación de un fic terminado que aún no me animo a publicar. Siento que necesita pulirse.

Este fic surgió casi después de plantearme las ideas del otro y prácticamente se escribió por sí solo.

Esto es un House-Wilson.

Me aterraba escribir sobre ellos, sentía que si no llegaba a plantearlos tal y como son entonces tendría que azotarme. Me di cuenta que lo importante es cómo yo los sienta, al fin y al cabo unos piensan que hay atracción, otros una intensa amistad, yo… bueno, ya verán. Por otro lado no muchos leerán esto, son escasos los fans del House-Wilson, cuando menos en el mundo del habla hispana (No tienen idea de lo que se pierden) Y yo _necesitaba_ contribuir.

Creo que seguiré parloteando sola (o tal vez con ustedes, pero más adelante, en el próximo pero predecesor fic), por ahora es suficiente. Ojalá lo disfruten.

…

**Mío**

-No quiero que duermas con alguien. Nunca más.

Wilson tardó unos cuantos minutos en comprender que el distorsionado mensaje de su amigo era cierto y no una alucinación suya, su nariz y mejillas enrojecieron suave y ligeramente mientras se volvía a mirarlo.

-Eres la imprudencia andando.- pronunció con calma.

House abrió la boca para protestar.

-No. El que estés drogado no es excusa. ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe esa disposición irracional de tu parte?

-A que aceptaste casarte conmigo.- dijo House como si la cosa.

-Eso no es del todo cierto.- Wilson titubeó.- y aunque así fuera no tiene sentido que me pidas eso. ¿Estás queriendo decirme que estoy enormemente equivocado y que en realidad sí me deseas sexualmente?

-¡Por Dios!- el hombre desaliñado hizo una mueca de legítima repulsión.- ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a pensarlo? Haces que me den unas ganas colosales de correr donde Cuddy para verle las tetas y extirparme del sistema la espeluznante imagen de tu cuerpo desnudo.

-Entonces, demente, quisiera saberlo… ¿por qué cojones me pides, quiero decir, me _exiges _semejante estupidez?

-No entiendes.- House le arrebató de las manos el estetoscopio con el que anteriormente checaba al paciente olvidado o, en el caso de House, desde un principio ignorado. Este ya hacía algunos segundos que había huido disimuladamente sin que ninguno de los doctores hiciera algo al respecto.- Ni yo me entiendo. Sólo digo que supongo que esta es la razón por la que te he jodido tanto toda tu vida con todo el asunto de tus novias/esposas. Eres tan inocente corderito que te enamoras de la primera que se pone enfrente y te muestra un poco de atención, aunque sea una zorra completa.

-No tengo la mínima pinta de cordero, cabeza hueca.- dijo el otro yendo a un estante pequeño que había en la salita de consulta y sacando un bonche de papeles. Mientras House le colmaba el copete podía hacer algo de provecho.

-Ese es mi punto. No es adecuado que te comportes así: NO ERES UN CORDERO.- gritó con la única intención de joder a quién estuviera pasando por el pasillo que conectaba a ese cuarto en ese momento.- En fin. Me niego a permitir el que pases más tiempo cogiéndotelas y siendo mangoneado por ellas que estando conmigo.

Wilson comenzó a impacientarse, tenía un montón de trabajo y le llevaría toda una vida convencer a House que era patológicamente narcisista.

-Mira.- continuó el ojiazul. Por fin se sentó para hacerle ver a su amigo que aquello iba en serio y era debida toda su atención.- Las mujeres destrozan dolorosamente la imagen esterilizada y pueril que poseo de ti: _Eres_ el imbécil que se arregla en exceso para una cita sólo para ir a lamer los pies, pero jamás concretar (tener sexo). Así lo pienso y así debe ser siempre.

-House…

-Tú debes ser siempre Wilson-camisa-planchada-corbata-en-su-sitio-sonrisa-de-idiota-y-olor-a-pañal-de-bebé. Sobre todo el Wilson consciente y directo. No el idiotizado e hipócrita.

-Está bien. Ya basta.- emergió Wilson sintiendo que se mareaba.- Prefiero el romance, no soy hipócrita, ¿de acuerdo? pero aún así no soy inmune, yo…- hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza.- No voy a seguirte el juego, pero ponte a pensar esto: ¿TÚ dejarías a las prostitutas por mí?

-Haré de cuenta que no escuché eso.

-¡House!

-Te lo advertí.- y antes de continuar le dio una vuelta de campana al bastón y al estetoscopio a la vez.- ¿Eres un completo imbécil o sólo intentas seducirme?

Wilson suspiró.

-Así es.- concluyó agotado.- Ahora, si me disculpas.- y clavó la vista en el montón de papeles que tenía en las manos.

-Te lo estoy ordenando, James.-lo amenazó con el dedo índice.

El efecto de su primer nombre en la voz rasposa del otro fue inmediato y le provocó levantar los ojos castaños nuevamente. Se miraron un buen rato, y como a Wilson le encantaba suspirar resignado, suspiró. House le puso su mejor sonrisa traviesa.

-Yo también merezco que te sacrifiques por mí.- espetó Wilson.

House estuvo a punto de sonreír descaradamente con indulgencia, pero se contuvo mordiéndose los labios.

-Escucha, James: En esta relación enfermiza y rara, fui yo el que se declaró. Por esta y otras razones que no traeré al cuento porque soy gentil contigo, eso te convierte en el pasivo abnegado.

-¿Pasivo abnegado?- bufó Wilson indignado.

-Sí.

-¿Por el simple hecho de haberte declarado?

-Así es.

-Eres un idiota.

-Te dije que no me obligaras a mencionarte que eres el sensible, el ordenado, el que se levanta temprano para hacer el desayuno.- escupió el ojiazul como vómito.- Maldita sea. No quería decirlo. Me presionas demasiado. De verdad no aprecias los gestos que me esfuerzo en tener contigo.

-¡Por favor mátame si yo no procuro esas cosas contigo!- dijo Wilson con torpe pero cargada ironía después de darle vuelta a los ojos.

-Ay James.- le continuó House haciéndose el tonto.- Tú siempre procuras esas cosas. Te sale natural.

-¡Hace cinco minutos dijiste que era un hipócrita!- increpó el más joven.

House lo ignoró.

-Concentrémonos en el tema esencial. Ambos estamos cargados de trabajo, ¿estás conmigo?

-Bien.- Wilson se dio por vencido, le molestaba ser manipulado por el otro, pero cuando menos tendría a House una hora lejos de él.- Te propongo algo…

House paró el oído y alzó una ceja.

-Déjate de prostitutas.- dijo Wilson con precaución.- UNA SEMANA.- agregó precipitadamente cuando lo vio a punto de explotar.- Y yo me pensaré tu disposición irracional.- concluyó sin la mínima intención de hacerlo, por supuesto.

House curvó un poco los labios, tanteando la propuesta.

-Lo pensaré.- sonrió y se dirigió a la salida a cojeo veloz.

Wilson suspiró aliviado y cerró los ojos. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y entonces fue lo bastante sensato para darse cuenta, aunque no quisiera, de que House seguía ahí.

-Por cierto…- comentó el hombre del bastón.

Al abrir los ojos lo encontró congelado en la salida; la puerta entreabierta, la vista azulada clavada en el pasillo. Un momento después se volvió con parsimonia hacia él, el rostro ligeramente inclinado.

Mirándolo intensamente con sus electrizantes ojos comenzó a hablarle lentamente:

-Tienes gustos de ciego, un estilo anticuado y nada-nada-NADA de originalidad. La horrenda corbata que traes puesta hace que te veas trágica e inusualmente, debo decirlo, _adorable_. _Aléjate_ de la nueva asistente de Cuddy. Porque es (eres) mía (mío) y no tuya (suyo). He dicho.

Wilson negó con la cabeza mientras se sonreía un poco.

-Dije…

-Prostitutas.- lo interrumpió House, pero se detuvo ahí mismo evaluando mental y agudamente a la asistente aquella.- Vale.- aceptó.- pero te dije que lo pensaría.- y desapareció por el pasillo a toda velocidad.

Wilson se miró la ropa y frunció la boca, calmándose a golpes el bochorno que le hinchaba los labios y le enrojecía la redonda nariz.

House era completamente impredecible y muy, _muy_ a veces, a su modo, dulce.

…

**N/A: **Demonios. Es como si este fic pudiera tener una continuación, pero no…, olvídenlo, no me hagan caso. Soy muy inconstante. No prometo nada.

Me costó horrores saber cuál sería la última palabra de todo el fic; ustedes me dirán si les satisfizo la que coloqué. Les agradecería infinitamente que publicaran su opinión acerca de esta historia (review, review, review). Sea buena o mala yo lo recibiría de la misma forma: Feliz.

¡Hasta pronto!

**Matuk.**


End file.
